This little bird
by InstaCupOfFruit
Summary: Ah! Hello there dear reader! I don't have much words or time to spare to you, as this damned summary won't allow my little beak to spill the information that is needed and necessary for you to understand your role in here. But it is very important I do assure you. So all I can say as of now, is that this is going to be a wild ride as we observe a fangirl in her wanted habitat!
1. A new job for you, comrade!

The day had been the same for this average young adult, barely starting out her first year of high school with malice and jealousy of the other girls, since of course they had more friends than her.

And since said girl had little to no friends, her mind retaliated against her negative aura by doing the _unthinkable_ and creating an interest to a recently popular indie-horror game known by nothing more than Five nights at Freddy's.

The girl soon fell in love with the game's endless possibilities of theories, and eventually a particular animatronic fox that was also loved dearly and... unfortunately sexually by many, _many _other fangirls.

She would often create a scene of a single-person dance in her seat when she was in her final hour before school was out, her classmates eyeing her oddly as they knew nothing of her obsession to quite literally race home and jump onto her computer, just to read a few theories, check out a bit of fanart, and read a good ol' serving of Foxy reader insert fanfictions.

Even if they did though, a phobia of the girl could quite possibly be created, and people would eye her suspiciously, wondering if she would be the reason to a fangirl zombie apocalypse that would have a possibility in the future.

But they knew nothing as of now, and the girl wanted it that way.

As of now though, the brunette brown-eyed obsessive squealing shortie knew nothing that awaited her at home, and that _too_ needed to stay as is. Why do you ask, dear reader? Well I will tell you! She is about to live her most wanted dream to be in the game and interact with the animatronics, of course favoring foxy out of all of them.

And you're going to be the main helper in this story.

After all dear reader, you are a bird that grants wishes as I do, in return for the thing we cannot get ourselves.

_Their creativity_.


	2. Want a whole new world?

"And Dianna!" the girl's mother shouted through the car door at her overly anxious daughter. "Don't forget to study your notes for academic decathlon!"

The brunette obviously wanted nothing to do with what her mother demanded from her for now, as she had much _more_ important things to finish. Things her mother would snort at her for.

"Alright! Love you mom! Bye!" She quickly shouted out the overly repeated quarrel, before slamming the door and scurrying up the small amount of steps on her porch, much like a mouse if observed, although she knew very little that she was indeed being watched by two feathered creatures.

The small jingling of nickel and and metal being molded together into various items cried out as the female owner shoved her small hand within the brims of her purse, searching desperately for them.

When she did finally grab ahold of her keychain, she pulled it out while accidentally ripping her earbuds from the socket within her phone, causing disturbingly mechanical music, otherwise known as dubstep, to be blasted from the porch so that the next door neighbor could once again grumble to himself about how lost the second and first generation was.

She let out a screech of anxiety before dropping the keychain on the concrete so that her hand could find the new objective and silence it. Once said objective was frantically completed (along with various coins being thrashed all over the place) the girl let out an irritated sigh, before entering the key into its rightful place within the doorknob and entering her stinky abode.

Once the door had been opened wide enough, one of the white small birds shot itself into the house like a bullet, before looking behind itself at the smaller comrade who seemed to be a bit fearful and timid.

A set of high pitched chirps, conveniently too high for the human girl to notice, was set off, urging the bird to hurry on into the house.

"Dear reader! Hurry up and flap those wings on your stubborn back! We don't have a lot of time before she notices!" The bird continued to chirp at the younger pupil, until finally the _also _white bird flew in timidly, barely being undiscovered by the girl who at the moment finally made her way inside after retrieving all her coins and stuffing them back without accordance into her purse with a huff.

The two white balls of feather quickly rose up onto one of the bookshelves containing various medical books Dianna's mother had used to profess in critical nursing. The girl's mother had eventually decided to go back, and eventually got her master's degree in _not only_ critical nursing, but also a great deal of information on how to be a great nurse practitioner, filling the shelf with more books that the young girl paid little to no attention to.

It was all thanks to the fact that she had poured her precious time into the Horror game, falling in love with characters that were very real, but could not be contacted by this world. At least, not without the two birds watching the overly imaginative girl.

Twas the truth, these birds could grant the wishes of various people to go to different worlds that were there, but the method Teacher bird would use made Reader bird cringe with anger.

At first, he would make the offer and undoubtedly either the squealing fangirl; claiming the impossible thought of her reproductive organs exploding at the fact that she would be able to come in contact with her favourite male character, or the fanboy; lost in his sexual desires of the female characters, would always say yes.

But their never knew the flip side to it; the fact that their happiness and creativity, whether it be plain odd or hilarious to watch would be stolen, and they would return to their world as unhappy adults just so the birds could further fuel their immorality and continue to do it to other teens.

It was sad, but reader bird had gotten used to it, as it was especially fun to watch what went down when the unexpected visitor to the world would barge in and screw over the timeline of that specific goal just so they could get what they wanted.

Whether it be love, lust, or answers.

"Reader. Are you paying attention?" The small British accent of the Teacher bird questioned the slightly smaller pupil, cocking his head as the white feathers ruffled in attempts to set themselves back in place.

"No. I was thinking, like always." Reader bird implied blatantly, before digging her curved beak into her own bleached feathers.

The Teacher let out a grand laugh, before clearing his throat and adjusting the top hat that sat on his head. Reader always thought of it as odd for him to have a hat, but she never questioned it.

Either it fueled his ego, or made him feel wiser and smarter, although that wasn't as true as most birds... or fans would think of it as.

"I was telling you in your state of stupor that we are about to carry out our plan on this teen here. Are you ready?"

Reader bird stiffened, knowing where this would lead. Either the teen would freak and and claim the use of drugs, or they would be profoundly flabbergasted and in a state of awe that they had two talking birds in front of them.

"Yes. Let's proceed." She ruffled her feathers, before awaiting her teacher to fly down from his perch and land somewhere the girl named Diana would notice him.

He eventually did so, outstretching his wings before fluttering his wings softly and chose one of the worst places to land; atop the girl's head.

She let out a startled gasp, before her hand quickly shot out onto her head, grabbing hold of Teacher bird and bringing him into her sights.

"The hell? How in the world did my parakeet get out?" She inspected him with confusion. He stared back in a calm demeanor, confusing the girl even more as a normal budgie would be squirming as if its life were in danger.

"You may come out now Reader." His British accent caused her to flinch and let out a sound that mixed within the perimeter of a startled cat and a dying rat.

"You... you talk!" Her face was now twisted in flabbergastment.

"I do indeed, and I've noticed that you love the character named Foxy?" He cocked his lightly as Reader bird flew down onto the desk that Diana sat in front of.

She immediately turned pink, before letting him go and turning away, ignoring the newcomer. "...Yeah why?"

"My pupil and I have a proposition for you, Dianna."

Once again she flinched, before pointing her glare of slight fear towards us. "Go on?"

He rolled over, before ruffling his feathers again as it was becoming of habit. "We know how long you've wanted to have a romance with the fox, but you've been too scared to actually create a fanfiction romance revolving around it, am I correct?"

She balled her fists in fear, before nodding slowly. "Are... are you god?"

Teacher bird blinked, before shaking his head. "No. No I am not god."

"We're getting off topic teacher..." Reader bird's voice walked in on the sudden branch out of the conversation. Teacher bird simply readjusted his hat with his wing, creeping out the teenager to the point her face contorted to the look of wax dripping.

"Indeed we are. I was going to imply that we have a deal for you, Dianna." He cleared his throat, before turning his head towards Reader bird.

Dianna's attention of fear was diverted to the smaller parakeet, her eyebrow raising far above her brown eyes.

"Would you like to go to the world of Five night's at Freddy's?" Reader bird finally managed to sigh out, although she cursed herself a thousand times for doing so, knowing what would happen in the end.


	3. A whole new hell!

_**A/N: Ello dear readers! It's your fruit speaking to you, but in a special cup! Eheh bad joke, moving on! Now I was going to say that I'm very happy to be reporting I've already hit the 250th mark in views on this story! Thanks to all of you checking this out. Now! I also wanted to add that this is not actually going to be my main 5naf fanfiction. You see, this one is going to be the snacks to chew on before the actual meal comes along. I'm still working on the other one, as the general plot is taking quite some time to develop, as well as filling plot holes eating up the time I would usually have to begin to write on it, but eventually I'll actually post it on here. For now, enjoy this hilarious fic my dear readers!**_

* * *

><p>Dianna blinked, before rubbing her eyes vigorously and reopening them. The the god birds named Teacher and Reader were still there, staring at her eerily. They asked her if she wanted to go to the world of Five nights at Freddy's...<p>

Talking birds. God... birds? Five birds at Freddy's...?

"...Huh?" Her lips pursed into a semi duck face, as if all her words were lodged within her chest.

The bird with the top hat, the formal name being Teacher, simply scratched himself free of the itch plaguing his neck, before eyeing his younger... mate was it? Dianna by now had lost all her sense of clarity, as anything she would attempt to say would come out as a garbled mess of words, and any thoughts would lead to excessive confusion.

"Do you want to go to the world of five night's at Freddy's to be united with Foxy?" The smaller white parakeet, otherwise known as Reader, stretched her body upward, before ruffling her own feathers in attempt to emphasize what was happening.

"Am I high... or just dreaming?" Dianna poked the top hat of Teacher bird, earning a screech of anger from him.

"NO! AND DON'T _EVER _LAY YOUR MEATY FINGERS ON MY HAT!" He hissed, his feathers flurrying up in attempts to scare her, although all it succeeded in doing was make him appear comedic.

"Okay! okay!" She put her hands in front of herself defensively, although she was obviously stiffing a laugh at how the Teacher bird was acting. Reader bird simply cleared her throat a second time, as the conversation's train had once again managed to be derailed off course.

"As I was saying, we have the ability to send you to the world you want to go to, specifically "Five Night's at Freddy's". That's only if you allow us to though, as there's always a deal we have to make."

The brunette blinked, before smiling softly. "So basically a bargain. Do you want me to buy you millet seed or some toys or something?"

Both the birds now had irritated auras seemingly surrounding their figuratively white-as-snow feathered bodies.

"I'm guessing that's a no..." Dianna nervously coughed. Both Teacher and Reader bird simply nodded in sync.

The girl shrugged at their response. "Then what _do_ you want so I can go to this world? And what will happen when I'm not here?"

Teacher bird straitened up. "It's simply really. Just agree to the bargain in both writing and words, and that part will be done!"

"And the part of when you're not here won't be a problem, as we have our ways of making your absence unnoticeable." Reader bird added, although it was upset with itself for hiding the fact that she would be temporarily erased in the minds of everyone who knew her.

But, her reaction of pure glee and squealing like a dying pack rat swayed the decision of Reader bird to stay silent...

As of now...

"It's settled then!" Teacher bird chirped merrily (_no pun intended)_ after Dianna finished writing her full name on the tail feather, it turning a dark blue as if almost naturally apart of the colors.

"Now! How looo-AHHH! WHY DO I FEEL SO...soo... tinthlethrr" Dianna began to nod off, before the brunette's head slammed into the desk as she quickly dosed off.

A snore now resonated in the house, before it was shattered by the sound of warping and sloshing, almost like the slurping of a thirsty dog drinking to its heart's content, while someone moved the bucket around, distorting the sound.

The two birds and teenage girl were now surrounded by a brilliant cerulean aura, lighting up the house and making the next door neighbor think that she was having a light show, causing him to utter once again how _lost_ the generation was, and that they were too narcissistic; caring only for their own wants of seizure inducing flashing lightbulbs and music that sounded like two fax machines indulging in pleasurable mating rituals.

But the next thing scared him half to death, as a giant boom resonated in the house, before the windows were lit up with lights dancing with electrifying; almost like a samba.

Silence then followed, causing the man to blink.

"...What was I angry about..?" He scratched his grayed mustache in question, before shrugging it off. "I'm getting too old for mind games. Screw it. Pro'ally nothin important."

* * *

><p>Mike quickly switched from camera to camera, attempting to find the murderous purple bunny. If he were to say that phrase to himself a few days ago, he would've laughed. A horror game would've come to mind, not actual life-on-the-line business.<p>

"Aha! You're in the supply closet!..." He cheered to himself in a hushed whisper, a nervous smirk forming to add to the beads of sweat pouring off his face. "I knew I could find you-"

A boom interrupted Schmidt's quarrels in failing to cheer himself on, causing the man to nearly drop the tablet. He immediately checked the light's on first the right, making sure the jeff-the-killer wannnabe chicken wasn't staring there silently pleading him to build a blood-and-guts snowman with his intestines.

He then moved to the right, and of course found Bonnie standing there. The odd thing though... was that she wasn't facing him, and instead had her gaze pinned to something down the hall. Mike dismissed it immediately as he didn't want to accidentally give a free punch-ticket and invite the satan spawn inside for a cup of tea; the main ingredient being his screams of terror and blood.

Once said door was closed, Mike immediately flipped his tablet back to face himself, searching the dining room and finding... a teenage girl with two birds sitting on her shoulder, sprawled out as if begging one of the party tables to hug her.

"How... how the hell?!" The black haired man's voice trembled, thinking of what hell the animatronics would give her. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant he very much could die in the process.

He had to go in and get this drunken dumb ass girl who had decided to wander in here of_ ALL PLACES,_ not mattering however the hell she had managed to do it.

"God damn it...!" He whimpered to himself, tears beginning to pool at his eyes as fear began to flood his veins.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you TheNightmaren for your review! You helped motivate me to write the third chapter and start out the road to golden laughs!<strong>


	4. The staring contest

Daniella awoke with a groan, rubbing her face weakly in attempts to make the drowsiness fade away. When she finally had enough composure, the girl sat up before being startled by the flap of wings.

"Easy! We're still here chap! Don't knock us off!" Teacher bird attempted to make the girl steady her actions. Instead she abruptly snapped her head around, obviously observing her surroundings in shock.

A ruckus was then heard in the kitchen, pots and pans banging and ringing in a horrid chorus while other things were moved about.

"...Of all places I could teleport here to..." Yellow was seen down the hall, only causing Daniella to stiffen up more "It had to be in the _dining room..._"

A yellow animatronic chicken, a bib that read "let's eat!"hanging over the stained and faded yellow of her chest, walked onto the scene, her eyes sunken into the metal of her head.

She stared at the girl, her mouth slowly but surely beginning to open. Reader bird watched with anxiety, hoping nothing of harm would be progressed into the near future.

Dianna abruptly stood up, a sheepish and obviously frightened grin strung over her chin.

"HI THERE KFC CHICKEN OF SATAN!... UM... I SEE YOU ENJOY EA-EATING THINGS!" Dianna's voice was too loud and obviously laced with fear, unfortunately driving the attention of all the animatronics towards herself.

Chica continued to gape at her, the expression almost asking "really?".

"W-WELL! I CAN... I CAN MAKE YOU SOME PIZZA IF YOU WANT!.. UHH..." Dianna attempted to make her legs move so that she could easily pass the chicken, but they refused out of the sudden paralysis they were stuck in.

She finally pinched herself, before moving her very reluctant legs and attempting to pass the bird of hell. Chica reacted almost too quickly, letting out a scream and grabbing a hold of Dianna, causing the girl to start thrashing about and let out an inhuman screech herself.

Both reader and teacher bird then flew off Dianna, before grabbing a hold of the walls and clinging with their bony feet, allowing them to watch what took place.

"MY DAD WORKS AS A CHEF! HE WILL COOK YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO! DID YOU KNOW I EAT CHICKEN ON A DAILY BASIS?! I CAN EAT YOU! YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID!" She continued to scream, the chicken now eyeing her with an odd expression.

Dianna looked at her wearily, almost on the verge of tears. "...Hi there..?" She squeaked.

Chica let out a mechanical squeak herself, before a series of robotic glitchy phrases could be heard slithering their way out of her metal throat.

Eventually, words came out as the chicken tried over and over again, presenting a slightly raspy female voice that would be most likely used in PBS kids. "So you know how to make pizza? I never knew a 12 year old with that talent."

If Dianna hadn't been so desperate to live, she would've scowled angrily and stated her actual age of fifteen years. She was short nonetheless, and her breasts were rather... small. If it weren't for her hips, she would've looked like an elementary child prodigy with the capability of doing high school work.

"Y...yeah! I just need-uh-need all the ingredients!" She wiggled free of the chicken's grasp , before extending outwards both her arms, attempting to show an image to the chicken. "The Dough... the sauce... the cheese... the pepperoni..." Dianna's tensity began to slightly melt away with each thing she stated.

"And do you know how to bake it? What degrees?" Dianna slightly faced the chicken, afraid of making eye contact.

Chica simply... smiled in her _own sense_ as I would put it, before nodding. "F-f-f-i-i-i-iiiiiiive hundred fi-fffty degrees farenheight. A-at least that's what th-the cooks set it to."

Dianna began to work the math out in her head, counting her fingers while every so often looking far off with a strained look. It took a bit before the girl responded, but eventually she did with an unconvincing voice. "My guess is that we would have to cook it about seven to ten minutes..."

"I th-th-think tha-a-at's right!" Chica responded gleefully, but instead she came out looking even more eerie than cheerful, due to her attempting to smile widely and failing miserably at that.

"Well then! Let's... get..." Dianna began to turn around slowly, as Chica's gaze was obviously pinned on something else. Bonnie.

The giant purple bunny stared at Dianna, a madman look glazed over her red eyes. The brunette in return stared at the murderous Bunny with fear glazed over _her_ eyes.

Chica in observation simply watched them with mixed curiosity. It seemed like they were having a staring contest for different reasons, and of course she had a slight idea who the victor would be.

"Now hold it!" A man's voice cried out, earning everyone's attention, especially the birds.

He had a determined look in his eyes, but it was obvious that he was fearful, as the word dread just matched his shaking composure at the very moment. "Leave her alone!..." his voice shook.

Bonny's mouth was slightly ajar, but Chica simply stared before speaking smoothly. "She's g-going to-to-t-t-t-t-oooo make m-m-m-ee pizza-ah-ah.."

Mike nearly toppled over at her speaking, and was more flabbergasted at the fact that the girl had come to a treaty with the killer yellow chicken animatronic.

Bonny, on the other hand, immediately darted towards Mike while screeching as if the place was afire. Mike in return screamed like a little girl, before running past Chica and Dianna to make it back in his office.

Dianna stared with a pale complexion, before turning towards the chicken. "I'll make the pizza taste really good if you promise not to let that Bunny kill me..."

Chica grinned once again, frightening the souls that wandered around the pizza to the point they wished for a free vacation to paradise. "Okay then! But it has to be good, otherwise I'll make get in your suit endoskeleton!"

Dianna could've sworn she heard the devil himself chuckle darkly behind her small frame.


	5. Pizza for a Pirate!

"AHAHA! HOOOOOOT! TAKE IT OFF PLEASE CHICA!" Dianna cried out as the bird unknowingly placed the wooden pizza pan with the steaming glory _(note it's still hot)_ onto the lap of the poor girl.

The chicken grinned, awaiting a few seconds to see the brunette squirm in her seat, before grabbing the piping hot food off the now slightly burned lap of Dianna who was now a bit teary eyed.

Chica then pulled off a slice of the pizza, the heat obviously not affecting her, before placing the slice within her mouth and chomping down with frightening speed.

The chicken surprisingly chewed for a moment, to Dianna's amazement and horror, grinning once again although her toothy smile finally had a different appearance other than horror.

Cheese and pepperoni bits clung to her teeth in stalagmite and stalactite formation, causing the voice box in the chicken's throat to glitch up even more than its already damaged state.

"I-t's really-really-re-re-lllll!..." She paused, glaring daggers at the ground, before looking back at the anxious Dianna while clearing her throat. 'It-t's really... re-really g-g-g-good! A-about better th-th-than average, I'll-I'll-I-I'll give you th-that!" The chicken smiled-without showing her teeth this time-in satisfaction, causing Dianna to let out an airy breath of relief.

"I th-think F-f-foxy will like th-this!" Chica folded her wings after setting down the pizza on the island in the kitchen.

This caused Dianna to quite literally jump in the air like a spring. "H-he will?!" her face began to turn slightly pink, her nose now taking the looks of a long strawberry.

Chica turned towards her in confusion, a stare of question judging the girl. She was lost in her world for a little bit, before snapping back to reality and noticing the probing gaze.

"I uh! I... I just _really_ like to share my food with others! It makes me happy to know that others will _like_ my food!" She giggled nervously, quickly grabbing the pizza and sliding it off the pan and into a comfy box before taking said food out of the room anxiously.

Chica stood in her own silence, pondering the girl's behavior. "...Why does a human girl have a crush on Foxy?.." her thoughts were quiet and confused.

* * *

><p>Mike slumped against the now closed door, one of Bonny's arms limply twitching on the ground. He had barely managed to make it into the office, but the lavender bunny had grabbed a hold of his shirt-just as he was making his way inside. The man did not spare a second to allow him a possible death- slamming his fist on the door and breaking the button in the meantime.<p>

He was instantly dragged downwards along the arm that gripped his shirt as the door slammed shut, popping the appendage off with the perfection of a hot butter knife against its nemesis. A robotic scream of agony could be heard filling the pizzeria, even worse than the usual war cry they'd let out if they were about to try and kill him.

It sent shivers racing down his spine in the form of pinches and pokes, causing him to begin to shiver as he knew very well that the rabbit would be back, and angrier than ever.

Mike began to wonder how the girl had managed to become friends with the Animatronic chicken, and if she'd be alright by herself.

"...What about Bonny... or Freddy- wait... that guy doesn't move from the stage. Foxy is the only one left..." He murmured to himself, causing him to scan the area around himself for the tablet.

Finally spotting one of his only defenses against the animatronics, Schmidt pulled himself free of the _still_ twitching purple arm of Bonny before grabbing the tablet and flicking through the different rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3:35 pm | %40 power | Cam 1c (FOXY'S COVE)<em>**

"Are you absolutely positively sure he will like the pizza?" A new voice, along with the recognizable Chica's voice, was heard down the hall. Foxy slightly peeked his muzzle out of the curtain to observe who this new person was.

The voice belonged to... a _human_ girl, who looked to be around the age of twelve, according to the pirate's judgement. He understood why they didn't hurt her. They, or rather himself, only went for the night guards as the first of them was the one who murdered the children.

She was carrying a box of what smelt like pizza, according to the receptors in the fox's data base said.

"I'm sure Dibannas! He likes good pizza, and your tastes good!" Chica's voice responded to the timid questioning of the girl. Wait. She had made pizza for _him?_ The gang never really visited him anymore, so they wouldn't really suggest the idea.

"It's... It's Dianna..." Her voice nervously corrected the chicken, before she changed the subject to a small laugh, causing Chica to eye her suspiciously again.

Foxy retreated to his cove, before sitting on one of the rusty buckets once used to dump out tickets to the children when he was still apart of the show. They would be in here at _any_ second.

He awaited anxiously. It meant a whole lot when a child would visit him. The conclusion had already been sprouted by an ocean of false hope in his minds. He was one to let his hopes rise too quickly, then fall _too_ deep.

When the curtain was finally flipped to the side, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He sped towards the girl, startling her in the process to the point she nearly threw the pizza at him by instincts.

He immediately bowed politely, placing a rusted metal leg in front of himself

"W-w-welcome aboard to me pirate cove y-y-y-y-young lass! How-how-how may this cap'in be of service to a fine dam-m-m-msel like ye?" His voice was a deep, typical Scottish accent fit for a pirate.

The girl immediately flushed a deep red at his actions, confusing the fox and making the chicken snort. "I... I made some uh-some pizza for you!" she offered the greasy food, her voice falling in volume with each word that timidly fell out of her mouth, causing Foxy to cock his head at her.

She noticed how the Fox questioned her, and she turned her head away from him in embarrassment, making Foxy even more perplexed at the girl's actions.

_'I knew it!'_ Chica painfully held back a jeering laugh at Dianna's behavior, a taunting voice recalling her findings in her head. _'She likes the freak!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**** Ahhh the reviews! They make me squeal with joy! Keep feeding me reviews my dear readers, especially if they're crazy and completely all over the place! (Those ones REALLY brighten up my mood! Even if you're a little shy, don't be afraid to just drop a comment! I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOOOOVE them!**_

_**Anyways... I need to get to explaining myself. I'm sorry for how long it took for the chapter to come out, but I was recently hit with a**_** _ton of projects and midterm tests. After all, high school isn't high school unless it eats all your time and has you by the throat! I've also been helping a young writer with her story and foxing up a few things, so that's also taking my time._****_  
><em>**

**_Overall, I'm extremely sorry for the wait! And it might even get a bit worse as the school year isn't predictable in any sense._**

**_But overall, thank you for watching this story, and I hope you're enjoying the humor that has happened so far, as there are even funnier moments to come!_**


	6. The birds and the bear

Reader bird sighed in exhaustion, before flapping its thin white wings to observe its surroundings.

The amount of tables in the room obviously suggested it was either the dining room, or one of the private party rooms used for celebrations; either ending in a screaming birthday boy or girl-unhappy with the fact that they needed to head home- or parents getting smeared with cake, pizza grease, and other unwanted articles of food on their informal clothing.

There was also a stage containing a single animatronic bear gesturing to nothing while holding his microphone close to his mouth, almost as if he had caught stage fright and was singing to either furtive children who would giggle and hide behind anything, or the ghost of children, in which reader bird was sure this place composed of a few.

Reader bird continued to flutter gently towards the bear, deciding to roost on the only non moving robot in the building. When the feet of the bird barely landed on the top hat of the bear, the thing suddenly jerked forwards, before standing up straight and dropping his microphone to free his hands. He immediately grabbed a hold of the bird, causing Reader bird to screech out for its Teacher in the state of fear that had barely been poured within the fragile chest of it.

A desperate flash of white entered the room, before cutting through the air like a dart towards the hand of the bear. Once Teacher bird slammed against said hand, he inhaled sharply, causing his cheeks to fill up to the size of a pinball. Freddy was perplexed with this action and let the reader bird go, before grabbing ahold of Teacher bird, his eyes trained on the small top hat seated comfortably on the head of the small creature.

A small click could be heard resonating in the room, before Teacher bird opened his tiny mouth to the widest it would be allowed to be, releasing a giant blue flame. it licked and danced painfully on the face of Freddy, causing him to release a childlike scream. He immediately threw teacher bird, attempting to make the bird hit the wall and die, but the feathered creature had dealt with worse and outspread his wings to detour his destination.

The two birds frantically flew out of the room, leaving the bear with a charred and slightly melted face.

_Two enemies had been made_.

* * *

><p>Mike watched the whole thing unfold. What were those things that had attacked Freddy? Was it all just a hallucination? The whole situation in itself was <em>very<em> much possible, especially since he had been forced to work here as _bait_, for three whole days, and had to endure two more predictably even worse.

How did he get roped into this hell? The young man never knew, but he had to endure it as of now or he would just end up dying.

"God damn my luck..." He lamented to himself, watching the tablet with weary eyes.

* * *

><p>"N' when he came at me with his sword n' hand, I jabbed him right in th' heart!" Foxy raised his hand, holding a wooden sword in the air before slashing it all around enthusiastically as if he were reliving the fake tale implanted in his mind.<p>

Dianna just hummed dreamily to herself, cupping her face with her hands as they propped themselves up with her legs. She leaned towards the pirate fox, her own image of what she wanted him to do danced in her mind.

"n' that's me tale of how I got the lubber's crew to give me treasure back!" The Fox's toothy grin turned smug as he crossed his arms, ignoring the gaping holes in his chest, although they tangled with his hook and pointy fingers.

"You're the best pirate out there..." Dianna cooed, causing Foxy's grin to spread across his face.

"Why I thank ye fer sayin such kind words to me!" Foxy smiled a genuine one, displaying his joy at being able to share his stories once again. It had been too long since he was allowed service to the children, and having another one waltz up with pizza made especially for him just threw the old pirate's heart for a loop-de-loop.

Dianna noticed his contentment, and smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around Foxy. "I always will think of you as the best!"

The animatronic tensed up. He hadn't been this close to a child since the bite. The fact that she was showing trust, despite the incident made him feel happy to a point he felt... _sad_ almost.

He wrapped his own arms around her small frame, being wary of his hook in the process. "Yer th' first little girl in years to ev'r show me kindness and be a friend. I'd tip me hat to ye, wee lass."

Dianna immediately froze. '_Foxy thinks of me as a friend only!.. He also thinks I'm a little... girl?!_' Her chin quivered. "Anything for you... _Foxy!_" How could it happen to her?! She never knew this day would come. Someone she had feelings for...

Chica snickered as she listened to the girl's voice shake. "Oh of anything that could happen to Dora" She stiffled a jeering laugh. "She had to just be painfully friend zoned by the pirate, and _also_ get called a little girl." The chicken couldn't resist anymore, and began laughing hysterically at what had just taken place.

A certain bunny was approaching the cove while the laugh of the mocking chicken silenced her footsteps. She bared her teeth in malice, gingerly touching where her arm used to be. Either it was going to be Mike, or it was going to be the little girl.

She wanted _revenge_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your reviews! Amazingly, this story of mine has barely reached 2,500 views! I'm literally writing this while squealing to myself, wishing I was a millionaire so that I could buy you all gifts to thank you. Without you, this idea would've just been sitting on my computer for a while, being left untouched. So once again, thank you VERY much for reading, favouriting, and especially reviewing! You don't have any idea how much it makes me happy!**

**Now, onto a different thing you will most certainly want to know. The update time is once again late. I know and I'm sorry. But school isn't getting any easier, and I've been having to work a lot more, so my time has been getting stole more and more over time. Again, I'm extremely sorry for all of my dear readers about the wait, and I promise I will make it up in the upcoming fall break for my school in about a week and a half.**


	7. I'm so sorry for my absence!

"I feel terrible..." a certain cup of fruit mumbled weakly. "I haven't updated in so long... first the few signs of a sequel..."

"Then the actual updated animatronics!" Teacher bird shook his head, taking his top hat off promptly to flick a feather off. Reader bird sighed in exhaustion.

"Then the actual gameplay, and a few more characters..." It added, groaning. The original Foxy, Bonny, Chica, and Freddy all stood behind the cup who's pencil seemed glued to the paper, unable to add words to the story.

"Then what happen later ye wee... cup o pirates?' Foxy attempted to change the 'lass' referral to fit the small plastic fruit cup, but it didn't work so well.

She paused for a moment, emitting another sigh.

"A skelebara baby boo... it had a glorious hair wip... and I loved how well built it was..." The fruitcup was now obviously swooning, spilling the juice of fruits around the paper. "It was named LEWIS! And... he was soooo handsome hehe!~" She lost it now, blushing madly.

Dianna sighed along with the cup of fruit. "Such a handsome, well built skeleton... stole my heart from Foxy hmm~..." She dreamily exhaled. A certain canine was _not_ pleased.

"I'm right behind ye lass." He grumbled. Dianna snorted.

"I understand that cutie patootie. I'm just going through a natural process of fangirling!~" She giggled, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow, all except for the cup of fruit who understood perfectly what was going on.

"So what's going to happen to the story?" Reader bird quizzed, notably irritable with the two girls jumping from fandom bandiwagon to fandom bandiwagon.

The cup suddenly perked up. "Oh! Right! I'm starting on my first draft for a Five Night's at Freddy's and Mystery skulls crossover!"

Everyone in the room went silent. It was an awkward one, especially pregnant, heavy, and thick in the air. That is, until an animalistic cry rang in the air, making foxy quite literally fly into the roof and lodge his head within it, Bonny to choke on cola, Chica to nearly spit out her second pair of teeth, and both the birds to nearly explode. They were all caught off guard.

"LEWIS I LOOOOOVE YOU! EEEK!" Dianna was seen picking up a certain skeleton who was appalled at what had just happened. This caused the fruit cup to gasp melodramatically.

"Lewis? My love and darling skelebabe?" She squealed, blushing madly. Dianna snuggled the skeleton who was quite shy from interaction from fangirls.

"How do you two love me? I-I've never met you in my life! How do I even react to this...?" He kept asking, quite turned around and confused. Dianna sighed dreamily, causing Lewis to grow more unnerved.

'We are your biggest fans! The music video! Gah! We love you! Did you know polygamy is a human right-"

"Hold it right there girls!" A certain blunette stormed into the room, before snatching the distraught Lewis from Dianna's grasp. "He's mine! That locket says so!"

Both cup of fruit and Dianna glared angrily at Vivi, before Lewis was thrown into the air and they all invested themselves into a terrible cat-fight.

Everyone watched; the animatronics deadpanning with bored expressions, Lewis shaking Arthur, thinking that his shower songs might've been released on the great interwebs and that the orange-haired boy was behind it, and the birds watching with bemused faces.

"This is truly going to be interesting!" Teacher bird chuckled lightly, his feathers fluffing at every breath taken.

Reader bird simply nodded in agreement. "Yep. But we're not going to be apart of the crossover. I guess it's a bit sad, but hey! It's still a story for me to enjoy!"

Teacher bird eyed reader bird oddly, before returning his amused gaze to the scene in front of them.

_Yes._

_This will __definitely__ be interesting dear readers._

_Keep an eye cracked open!~_

_-InstaCupOfFruit_


End file.
